Two Transgenic Mouse Facilities are available to OSUCCC members. OSUCCC intends to supplement existing facilities at the OSU Biotechnology Center (OSUBC) and the Children's Hospital Research Foundation (CHRF) to increase their capacity to meet the requirements of Cancer Center members for transgenic animals. This avoids the substantial additional costs and the duplication of effort of establishing a third transgenic animal facility. The state-of-the-art OSUBC facility produces transgenic mice by pronuclear injection. It also creates embryonic stem (ES) cell lines and chimeric animals derived from these lines. The current size of the facility is sufficient to house approximately 2,000 mice. It is anticipated that by late summer of 1995, the facility will have completed an expansion into neighboring Pressey Hall which will increase the capacity of the Facility to 10,000 mice. The CHRF Transgenic Facility is located on the lower level of the Wexner Institute for Pediatric Research. This facility has two dedicated animal rooms and one procedure room with a total capacity of approximately 2,000 animals. The facility is equipped with state-of-the-art environmental controls, surgical instruments, and monitoring equipment.